fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu Takes The Stage
Izar looked up toward the stands, waving joyously to the crowd hidden behind a powerful magic barrier to protect them from anything that may occur within the arena. There was no doubt they were as excited as he and the rest of his teammates were and he knew for certain that even if Koma Inu did not take the crown this year there would be no way that they would lose the crowd. The sun shone down warmly on the bright summers day, not a cloud in the sky to tarnish its beautiful blue. His waving continued as the announcer began to speak of the days events, a terrain change arena in which they would face many obstacles that would put their teamwork to the test. Once the announcer was finished, a clock counting down from one minute displayed the amount of time they had left before the spell that would send them on their way to face their challenge would activate. Turning toward his friends and allies he raises a fist in the air, a radiant smile adorning his features. "Koma! Koma! Koma!" He began cheering along with several sections of the crowd, "Let's give make sure that whole crowd sounds like that by the end of the day! Show them why Koma is the best guild in all of Ishgar!" Izar yelled excitedly. Striding from the stands, Vanidas makes his way to the arena, with the roaring of the crowd reaching deafening levels. Taking off his jacket's hoodie, he takes a moment to take it all in, the crowds excitement, the thrill of the challenge, the electricity in the air, just the thought of it all gave him goosebumps. He waves at the crowd, walking shortly behind Izar, the feeling of it all gave rise to a new sense of life, with an energy swelling up inside him that causes him raising his fist up in air, quickly extending his index finger outward, turning to face the crowd behind him and shouting at the top of his lungs as if to to match the exhilaration of their spectators, "KOMA INU is #1 BABY!" An almost mischievous smile played at Theo's mouth as he saw the enthusiasm of the crowd. Every single person was a fan of the guild - they had chosen to come after all. Even the members of the crowd who were not cheering, an admittedly small amount, were filled to the brim with adrenaline and anticipation; as were all five of the team members. Theo had never been one for the spotlight; the purpose of his magic was not for fame. Subsequently, he was quite nervous, yet the sheer energy in the arena and flowing from his comrades made him quickly bury this feeling of anxiety in the back of his skull. Taking a deep breath, Theo yelled out “LET’S GO, KOMA INU!!” as he punched the air in unrestrained ecstasy. The hairs on the neck of Hotoke stood on end at the deafening sound of their cheering fans, many of whom spared him a lingering gaze at the sight of his rather unique, ever-shifting chromatic hair. He turned his attention towards his comrades whom were already cheering for all that they were worth, exciting the crowds even further. A part of him felt like it was due for him to calm them down, as he preferred actions rather than words in these circumstances. But then again, who was he to trample on their fun? If you can't beat them, join them. He thought to himself. He turned around to face the crowd behind him, drawing out his rapier and holding it high. "Are you ready to be amazed?!" Hotoke called out to them, their cheers growing even louder, calling out for a flawless victory for Koma Inu. Midio made his way alongside his teammates, grinning like a child, shivering with excitement. His first true event with his guild, the perfect opportunity to prove his worth to his guild and friends! He couldn't contain his excitement. In fact, Midio wasn't, his grin was wide and showed his fangs, sparkly white and clean. He rubbed his hands together, chuckling "Midio is excited, a time for us to work as friends and complete tasks!" Midio said, waving his hands to the crowd with his fellow guild members. Seeing that his friends were feeling the same pride and excitement as he did only fueled the flame that burned deep within him, a passion he intended to use to its fullest to ensure the victory of the place he has come to call home. Beneath his happy and excited appearance he had begun thinking off all the things they could possibly face, considering the strengths and weaknesses of the teammates he has spent the last few months training beside. His eyes were averted from his spaced out staring into the distance when a buzzer sounded to signify that the clock had reached zero. The announcer began to speak again, explaining what they would face during the first challenge as they faced off against a wyvern hellbent on ruining a glass crown they would need to protect. Once the announcer was finished, he wished the groups luck before the terrain spell took effect, the crowd and arena fading away to a grassy field in which the only objects besides themselves within it were that of a ten foot tall tower with the crown resting neatly on top of it and a cage on the far opposite side. The cage door opened and a loud screech is heard just before the barrier that had been protecting the crown up until this point disappeared. The wyvern lumbered out of the cage, it’s green spines tingling with rage as it looked toward them, letting out a growl before taking to the skies toward the tower. Seeing this, Izar immediately erected a thick stone barrier around the tower to protect it from the wyvern as well as hopefully block out any sound they made. Just to be safe, he erected a similar barrier a few inches away to once again cover the tower but leaving space between the two barriers which he filled with water. It had been some time since he’s fought a wyvern but he knew they were nasty beasts to be sure and that it would require his team to work together if they were going to stuff it back into the cage. “Let’s do our best to get it away from the tower. Try not to hurt it too bad, it’s probably trained if it's ignoring us and heading straight for the tower.” Izar said in a low voice to his teammates, not sure just how much sound the double barrier would block. Throwing him a confident smile, Vanidas rushes off toward the Wyvern; rampaging like an uncontrollable animal, the beast was tearing it's way through all manner of obstacles and objects that were laid out in front of it, even tearing the floor apart with every ground-shaking step it took. Kicking off the floor, he quickly stands his ground directly in front of it, mere inches away from the massive beast. Changing his once docile smile into that of irritation, he locks eyes with the Wvern without so much as breaking away; Vanidas, charges up his magic energy, spiking it around the surface of his arms and legs, increasing his physical strength to considerable levels, applying the use of his aura to produce a black miasma emanating from his necklace, quickly shifting and morphing into two large phantasmal-like arms that lunge after the massive beast, gripping it from the mouth and lower back. Using the Wyvern's own speed and momentum in it's mad rush to the crown against it, he shifts it's weight toward the a different direction, redirecting it from it's path of destruction toward his compatriots. Quickly pulling back, he joins his partners side into guarding the crown, entrusting his comrades to coralling the beast safely back to it's cage. Folding his arms, he nods to Izar, giving a small thumbs up. Midio quickly got closer to his allies, carefully eyeing each one of them. He wasn't very confident on doing anything on his own, hence it was best for him to trust their choices. He didn't have a large ensemble of spells for fighting a beast such as a Wyvern, but he had what he needed to fight alongside others. Midio clapped his hands together, generating darkness on his body, extending from his hands, to his shoulders, onto his back, readying his darkness to be used at a moment's notice, sticking close to his teammates to give them any needed support. Hotoke took a few short moments to contemplate the situation, all that which had transpired and started to figure out his best course of action. Placing his hands firmly on the ground, Hotoke used his Dragon Slayer Magic to conjure up an immense amount of vines behind the cage which then snaked their way through the bars and slithered quickly towards the wyvern. "Forests Vine Constrictor!" Hotoke cried out, binding the Wyvern and attempted to drag it back to it's cage. Nearly futile as it would seem as it did not stop the beast as much as it impeded it by a less than considerable margin. "This fiend is tougher than I thought! Friends, I have a steady grip and pull on it, now help me suppress and push it back!" Hotoke shouted to his fellow mages. The wyvern roared in a mighty protest against its confinement, but still it ventured forward. "And someone please do shut its yap. Makes it easier for both the crown and me." he spoke as he conjured up another vine in his hand which hell a bright red pepper-esqe fruit on its end which he used to whip it in the face with, causing a great explosion. Taking in his first view of the creature, Theo took in its physical features. The green of its skin was a horrible shade, really grating against Theo's eyes. As Hotoke yelled for assistance, Theo listened to his request and leaped towards the wyvern's head. Nearing it's head, Theo released a shout "Metal Shinigami's Super Strike!" and punched the monster right on it's snout. The contact rocked the creatures head back and Theo smiled - all of his Strike spells left a 'Trace' on their recipient, and he could turn the trace into a piece of metal that he could control. Following up with a quick cry of "Metal Shinigami's Trace Expansion" caused a large clump of Spiritium, Theo's special soul-infused metal, to form on the nose of the dragon-like beast. Gracefully landing back on the ground, Theo pointed his hand towards the wyvern, and splayed his fingers wide. The metal spikes formed into a plate that covered the mouth and nose of the creature; all of a sudden the beast could no longer breathe or roar. Making a mental note to remove the plate as soon as the wyvern passed out from lack of oxygen, Theo retreated slightly and gestured for his teammates to continue. Izar's face scrunched as he watched the treatment of the wyvern, their methods a bit more excessive than he believed were necessary just to put the beast back into its cage as it was simply doing as it had been trained to do. Not being able to stand watching this and knowing his animal loving wife was most likely feeling the same way, he moved toward the wyvern as it struggled to breathe against Theo's muzzle. He placed his hand on the beast, casting weight change to change the amount of gravity acting on the giant lizard and making it weigh about the same as your average large dog. "Vanidas, this'll be a lot easier now, let's push it back into its cage before it passes out!" Izar spoke, turning his head toward the black haired man. "You got it boss," Vanidas began to work his way to the injured Wyvern, examining it from head to tail while studying the extent of it's injuries. After witnessing the harsh treatment he and his compatriots have caused the Wyvern undergo, he decides to lend Izar a hand into moving the half-conscious beast back in its cage, placing both hands on its pale green underbelly in order to harmlessly push it inside without harming it even further. The two of them successfully place the wyvern back into its soundproof dwelling, just before it falls to the floor, finally succumbing to Theo's ability, safely rendering it unconscious. With the creature finally secured back into its cage, he quickly yet quietly begins to scale the tower, while writing the symbol "Silence" on his tank top with his magic in order to muffle his footsteps. Coming face to face with the crown, he slowly moves his hands to towards the crown, gently pressing forward without so much as disturbing the air surrounding the crown in order to grasp onto the crown in all of its entirety. Examining it from its sides, carefully working his away around it, he notices an engraving etched on the crown's inner surface, reading the inscription which in turn revealed itself to be part of a much larger riddle. However, before he could read it, a rumbling began to shake the entire room, exposing a large door at the farthest end of the chamber, leading to the next section of the trial. Jumping off from the tower, he treads back to his comrades, giving Theo the crown for safe keeping. Hotoke had to be quick to adapt the amount of strength behind his vines which had entangled the wyvern, lest the sudden change of weight should cause them to pull in the wyvern with tons of force to affect such a suddenly light weight. Once the creature was safe and sound within, Hotoke dispelled his vines, but not before he made sure to remove the choking muzzle on its snout. Hotoke breathed a sigh of relief, but also the tiniest bit of frustration. "Please friends, next time I would appreciate if you warn me regarding the plan. Do you realize what I could have done to that creature if I hadn't swiftly reduced the pull of the vines? And to go to such extensive lengths with the muzzle was excessive at best and cruel at its worst." Hotoke spoke.He proceeded onwards towards the tower, trying to find the pathway to the next obstacle, but before he entered the tower itself, he turned around to his comrades once more. "Forgive me, I spoke out of line. It is not my place to judge our actions. I hope that you will understand that I was merely concerned for the wyvern's health." "I agree with you fully about the muzzle but I assure you that if that Wyvern had dug its claws into the ground you'd have been glad you hadn't loosened your grip on it. I may have made it lighter but its strength was still its own. Had it held on I doubt it would have been as easy as simply lifting it away." Izar said with a pat on the back of his concerned, well meaning friend. Midio clapped his hands excitedly at his friends' display and handling of the beast "Excellent work! Truly these are mages of Koma Inu!" He said, praising each of his teammates "Oh, but woe is me, Midio couldn't help at all..." He sorrowfully noted, not reacting on time to any of their advances, and by the time he has, the beast had already been returned to its cage "But, this is only motivation for Midio to do better! Let's go~ for the next trial~" Midio wistfully said, being almost unbearably optimistic, and in the words of others, brown-nosing. Though one could just mistake his behavior for a child, despite what his physical age may lead one to think. Moving over to Hotoke, Theo began to apologize "I'm very sorry, my friend. I merely did what I thought was the most practical solution for our issue - restricting the oxygen of the beast allowed us to move it much easier and also prevented it from being able to destroy the crown." As he said this, Theo received the crown from Vanidas, and led his team towards the next trial. A short walk later the five men stopped in front of a large, imposing gate. Wrought iron curled along the top and a feeling of dread seemed to emanating from them. As Theo moved towards the gates, an enormous Cerberus bounded forward. The hulking creature loomed over the team, its great black body rippling with muscles. Each of the three heads had their lips pulled back in a snarl, teeth wide and ready to strike. With every breath, a wave of rotten meat stench floated down from the sky like poison gas. Sighing, Theo looked towards the sky, waiting for the announcer to explain the challenge. Almost immediately, a magically amplified voice boomed down "In this challenge, the five of you must work together to find a way past the guardian of those gates. The Cerberus is almost impervious to magic; even attacking simultaneously will be nearly futile. Combined with the incredible strength and speed of the monster, and a direct offensive becomes suicidal. You must use all your intelligence in this challenge." After hearing the announcement of this second trial, realizing it wouldn't be as simple as to attack it as they had done to the wyvern much to his relief and his dismay as he made his way over to one of the walls of the cave-like room, being sure to remain just beyond the reach of the three-headed beast. Holding up his hand, he lit it ablaze and began searching the darkened walls for any hint that would help them get past the beast. A few moments into his searching, he feels a tap on his shoulder. At first, he dismisses it, not having time for his concentration to be broken lest he lose his train of thought. However, as the tapping continued, he had no choice but to turn around and see what his teammates wanted. They pointed at the large beast the moment he asked them what it was they wanted. Following their fingers, he saw that the beast stared directly at him. It only took him another few moments for him to realize it was not him but the fire in his hand that the beast stared at. To confirm his theory, he moved the fire side to side, watching as the beast did the same with its head. He then tossed the flame to the side, the three-headed dog watching it fall to the ground but lost interest in it a moment or two later and once again began growling at them. The cogs in the violet haired man began to turn as he replayed the past few events in his head. "Guys, I have an idea. If we out our magic together, we might be able to make something flashy enough to distract it enough that we can sneak by." Izar said, his team following suit as they began combining their magics together, Izar creating a globe was held up by Vanidas' djinn to look much like the famous statue of atlas' burden, Hotoke's magic allowing for roots to protrude from the globe and wrap around the djinn's arms down to its elbow as Theo's metal covered the djinn like armor, Mido's overwhelming darkness making the perfect backdrop as Izar created several small stars which lit up the armor like a shining beacon. The beast watched curiously as they worked to build their masterpiece, seeming to bounce on its paws in excitement as they finished, its eyes fixated on the spectacle. Izar motioned for the first of his teammates to begin moving, telling them he would watch the beast while they tried to make it past. Observing their march toward the next area, Izar catches a glimpse of precious stone hidden behind the cerberus, shining with a brilliant splendor. He quickly outstretches his hand towards it, lifting it to eye level, only to realize that the same type of symbols are encrusted over it's surface in the exact same manner as the crown they recovered from the last challenge, carrying with it the same half finished riddle. He ponders if each of these challenges play a larger role for what is to come. Hotoke was the last to make it past the Cerberus, opting to stay behind to ensure everyone's safe passage past the great beast. Once everyone was through, Hotoke made a run for it, trying to make sure that the globe was still bustling with plant life, ever shifting and moving in hopes to keep the hounds' attention in the meantime. Once Hotoke was through, the beast came to lose interest in the statue, moving on to its duty as a guardian. Izar waved everyone over as they continued to traverse the halls and corridors which led them to their next objective. "I gotta say that I am quite proud of us. That statue was truly a sight for sore eyes. Maybe we can try and make something a bit more permanent outside of the guild hall sometime. With master's permission, of course." The team ventured onwards until they reached a rather empty room, consisting of an elevated hole in the wall on the other end, and on their end, a bunch of cubes of considerable size. "We are to build a stair up? Easy peasy, lemon squeezy. Forests Constrictor Vines!" Hotoke shouted as he attempted to sprout vines once more to use to pull the cubes to the opposite end. But nothing happened. No vines, no burst of magic, no nothing. "Magic nullifiers?" Hotoke asked no one in particular. Then came the sound of cogs whirring and turning, stone grinding against stone and the door behind them sealing shut. The roof above started to lower. If they did not hurry, they would find themselves trapped and soon to be mushed. "Friends... We ought to hurry." Hotoke shouted as he went to one of the boxes and started to push it forward. It was not all that heavy for him, but considering the size of the room and the amount of them they had to push, and with a time limit, this was not going to be a carefree obstacle to climb. Looks around the room, riddled with multiple massive crate-like boxes scattered throughout the room, with a single exit being located high above them, with the only obstacle standing between them being a large stone wall that is blocking their path towards the exit and a nearly impossible to reach height separating them from it. As if in an instant, Vanidas's body felt heavy, his legs trembling as every ounce of energy began to dissipate from his body at a exponential rate, robbing him of all his magic power in seconds. With the large cracking noise erupted high above them, the sound of heavy machinery and gears turning filled the room at deafening levels, with Vanidas turning his head toward the ceiling shortly after listening to Hotoke's warning, watching the ceiling to slowly move downward, with it's signal being evident: crushing the wizards of Koma Inu. "Talk about a temple of doom," Vanidas sprints towards one of the crates most closest to him, quickly grabbing it underneath and lifting it with his legs while also keeping a close watch over the ceiling's position and movement. He removes his jacket in order to give himself more breathing space, exposing his well-built physique and red tank top, with his arms bulging up in order to compensate for the lack of magic energy, his muscles begin to expand, exerting even more physical strength toward chugging it overhead at a tremendous height, quickly lunging himself upward and ramming it against even more of the crates in order to throw them even closer to the staircase they're building upward to the exit. Once done, Vanidas tosses one of the crates on top of the stack that Hotoke had begun to build. Unknowingly, the crates he's tossed each had a type of marking etched on their surface, and out of curiosity, Vanidas began to stack two of the boxes together, revealing a connecting pattern between the two that formed a strange half-completed picture. Taking a moment to quickly contemplate the significance of this find, Vanidas quickly turns to face his fellow guild members, shouting out "Hey! These freakin' crates have to be put in a specific order! Try matching up the symbols while your moving them!" "Isn't this a bit too life-threatening...?" Midio mused as the ceiling began coming down, quickly snapping out of it to focus on the crates. He listened to Vanidas' words, looking over them "Oh, a puzzle. One of those cubic puzzles you build a construction with! Those are fun, but Midio gets splinters~" Midio said, holding one of the crates, looking at it and the others, as well as the patterns on them. Using his natural strength lifted, one of the crates, trying to keep his balance while walking as well "Come, friends! Let's connect the dots and make our staircase! To victory! Or heaven. Or Hell. I don't know what religious belief you belong to." Midio said, musing off again, as he began to try and put the crates together according to the patterns on them. He may not be incredibly intelligent, but he does have common sense still "Eh, if worse comes to wear, we can always take a new job as circus freaks! The Pancake Men!" Midio joked, trying to lighten the mood "Or maybe I should've went with Flatmen...?". Chuckling at Midio's joke despite the horrible quality of its nature and the dire circumstances, Theo continued to assist his teammates in moving the boxes. He didn't like the feeling of having his magic stripped away, it was almost like a part of him had been stolen. Since his magic was the source of his long life, being in a nullification field for too long was dangerous to him.Lifting a box up, he noticed the pattern seemed familiar - when compared to the other lines and things, he called out "Guys? I think it is supposed to spell out 'Koma Inu', or am I reading too far into it?" As he said this, he began to place his box down where he imagined it would go. Izar began helping the others build the staircase, turning over one of the blocks to see a piece fall from it, examining it further he realized it must be another one of the pieces they and been collecting throughout the trial. At this realization he held up his hand to his teammates, alerting them to its discovery to ensure that no one wasted any time continuing to look as they stacked the heavy blocks. After the last one was placed at the top of the staircase, he moves back to read their guild name diagonally positioned on the crates. Lifting up his right hand he gave his team a thumbs up before joining them in the staircase as the ceiling was beginning to close in faster. As Izar crossed the threshold of safety just before he hears the crunching of the ceiling destroying their staircase he breathes a sigh of relief before looking up towards his guildmates, "We've got this. There's no way Koma is going to lose." He said with a smile despite their nearly having been crushed. Continuing forward the group moved down another long hallway before entering a large empty room with a single button floating in the middle of the room, on the bottom of it hanging what was most likely the next of the pieces they had been collecting. With that in mind, Izar took a cautious step forward along with his teammates before the door closed behind them and a loud hum could be heard as the room shook ever so slightly before Izar felt himself being thrown upward. Using his cosmic magic he landed safely, using that same magic to counter that of the gravity shift to cushion the impact for his teammates. A few seconds later another hum was heard but Izar was ready, casting fall on his friends to counter the pull of the gravity room so that they remained grounded to their positions, though, making it harder to move. "I can probably counter the gravity of the entire room but it'll take a lot of concentration and I doubt I'll be able to walk and keep it up at the same time. You all mess with that button in the middle and I'll make sure you all don't go flying around. Once you find the exit I'll follow you, sound like a plan?" Noticing that Izar was busy keeping them in place, occupying himself with maintaining the gravity from throwing them around the room, it was time for Vanidas to help the group out. He takes a deep breath, clearing his mind from any and all distractions, all the while slowly raising his hands upward; the earth begins to shake, his shadow violently expanding around the surface of the ground around him, slowly rising upward in the form of black droplets. Rising from the shadowed ground came forth a large, blackened arm, bound in shackles around it's wrist only to shatter into pieces, all the while Vanidas' eyes quickly turning a sinister scarlet hue. With an echoed scream, Vanidas calls forth a single name, "Al-Mudhib!" resulting in a mummified giant emerging from the hollowed out ground underneath him, rising by using its other arm to provide support for the rest of its body. With Vanidas slowly extending his right arm forward, the giant quickly begins to grasp the rest of the Koma Inu wizards. In quick succession, the Djinn performs an overhand throwing motion, lunging them closer to the switch. "Looks like my hands are tied, yo, I'm counting on you guys to get the job done!" Unable to follow them any further, he observes them from afar, hoping that they'll make it in one piece. "Woo~ will do, friend!" Midio said, as darkness began to spread around his limbs "Gravito!" Midio exclaimed, using his darkness' "pull" force, aiming his limbs directly at the switch, this, in turn, drew him closer to it, he managed to just barely stick the landing towards it, the pulling force on his limbs effectively gluing him to the surface he stood on "Hehe. I got it, friends!" Midio said, pressing the button, upon doing so, he was given another one of the pieces. He landed back down, using the darkness along with his friends who had been waiting to catch him to cushion his landing, as a new gate was opened for the group "Ah, this must be the next stage. Wasn't it the last?" Midio said, heading towards the next area, the group leaving with him as well. Category:Koma Inu Category:Grand Magic Games Category:RP